Anime Wars Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza
by Jose-Zombie
Summary: Usando los personajes de Ao No Exorcist y Owary No Seraph (y otros animes) viene esta versión de Star Wars Episodio IV
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo, mi nombre es José-Zombie, es mi primer Fanfic (tenía otra cuenta pero borre todo de ahí y decidi empezar de cero) y creo que esta es una manera algo interesante para empezar con esta cuenta de Fanfiction. Como siempre no soy dueño de los animes a usar (Ao No Exorcist y Owari No Seraph, etc). PS: No habrá pre-cuelas o trilogía Disney, sinceramente las hare sin conexión con esta.**

Hace mucho tiempo, en un mundo donde los animes conviven…

Anime Wars Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza

Cap 1

Estaban en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado – Hiragi Shinoa (Si, ella es Leia)

Luego de que el equipo Rogue One se hiciera de los planos de la misteriosa mega arma, fueron interceptados por una legión de… vampiros y demonios, logrando asesinar al equipo sin dejar sobrevivientes (Sorry Jeshua), pero logrando mandar los planos a la rebelión.

Durante el escape, son atacados por un equipo conformado únicamente por demonios liderados por el mismísimo Satán.

En ese momento Atsuko Kagari (en representación de R2-D2 y Mara Jade) y Ash Kepchum (mostaza, mayonesa, salsa ranchera, soya o picante) (C3-PO) estaban viendo a un grupo de rebeldes ponerse en posición de defensa.

 **Ash:** te fijaste, van a entrar por detrás-Comenta el capitán obvio.

 **Akko:** wow, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso idiota?-Comenta el burro hablando de orejas.

 **Ash:** solo digo, considera que deberíamos alejarnos lo más rápido posible.

Los dos se alejan para evitar formar parte del fuego cruzado.

Mientras tanto, un sonido ensordecedor se apodera del pasillo, y un demonio se lleva por la espalda a uno de los rebeldes, causando un pánico entre los rebeldes quienes tratan, desesperadamente lograr asesinar a cada uno de los demonios.

Varios rebeldes asesinan a los demonios, otros son asesinados e incluso poseídos por varios demonios, solo pocos usan a sus demonios a su favor convirtiéndose en devilmen, pero es inútil, los demonios ganan la lucha.

Una extraña figura entra, completamente desnudo, uno a simple vista no podría saber si es hombre o mujer, su apariencia era más angelical que demoniaca, pero demostraba ser el demonio más importante. Ese… era el mismísimo Satanás.

Satán toma a uno de los sobrevivientes.

 **Satán:** ¿sabe porque estamos aquí? – Pregunta Satán sujetándolo del cuello

 **Rebelde:** no lo sé señor – responde el rebelde quedándose sin aire.

 **Satán:** por supuesto que lo sabes – Dice en un tono relajado – ustedes interceptaron los planos de un objeto altamente confidencial.

 **Rebelde:** no se dé que está hablando, está es una misión pacifica.

 **Satán:** je, crees que me lo creo, tal vez en otra vida, pero no en esta – comenta el príncipe de las tinieblas mientras le rompe el cuello – busquen sobrevivientes, nos pueden ser mucha utilidad.

En un lugar desolado, el inútil (mayonesa) se encontraba buscando a su amiga bruja. Cuando la encontró vio junto a ella una figura bastante rara, completamente humana, de cabello muy anime, hasta se podría decir que él creía que era linda.

 **Shinoa:** por favor lleva ese mensaje a Fudo Akira – comenta la chica - ¿puedo contar contigo?

 **Akko:** por supuesto, ¿alguna vez te he fallado? – Dice Akko, causando que Shinoa se sienta incomoda de responderle.

 **Shinoa:** solo dáselo a Fudo.

Seguido de esa conversación Akko ve a Ash y busca por donde irse.

 **Ash:** ¿Quién era ella?

 **Akko:** ¿sabes?, no tengo tiempo para responderte pokefilico –comenta Kagari – tengo una misión que cumplir.

Ash todo lo que hace es seguir a su amiga bruja, mientras que Shinoa solo ve a la distancia con preocupación a Akko y a Ash.

 **Shinoa:** mierda, el inútil la va a acompañar.

En otro pasillo Akko se dirigía a la salida, sacando su varita, estaba a punto de realizar un hechizo de invisibilidad, pero Ash la detiene para pedirle explicaciones.

 **Akko:** no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, es complicado – Dice Akko.

 **Ash:** vamos dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunta Ash enojado.

 **Akko:** solo cumplo con una misión.

Dicho eso Akko realiza el hechizo de invisibilidad, volviendo a Ash invisible también.

 **Ash:** te fallo, te puedo ver.

 **Akko:** no idiota, cometí un error y ahora también eres invisible.

 **Ash:** tienes que mejorar pronto – Dice Ash en un tono burlón.

 **Akko:** ¿sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, me voy a cumplir mi misión – Responde Akko mientras se aleja.

Ash de forma imbécil comienza a seguir a Akko comentando que necesita a alguien que pueda protegerla, en ese mismo momento dos demonios sienten la presencia de Akko y Ash.

 **Demonio 1:** qué raro, siento que hay humanos cerca.

 **Demonio 2:** debe ser alguno que este cerca de nosotros.

Los demonios comienzan a revisar el perímetro, Shinoa al notar que la misión que le encomendó a Akko corría peligro se delato llamando la atención de los dos demonios, uno pereció ante la guadaña de Shinoa, el otro la agarro.

Akko y Ash llegan a un punto completamente alejado de la batalla entre los demonios y la rebelión, durante un momento de silencio Akko lee el mensaje que Shinoa le envio. Ash interrumpe a Akko.

 **Ash:** ¿Qué tiene de especial ese papel? – Pregunta el entrenador de cuarta.

 **Akko:** es mi misión – Dice Akko guardándolo.

 **Ash:** deja de decir eso de tu misión, pareces disco rayado.

 **Akko:** creo que no sabes cómo funciona esto – comenta Akko – si no entrego esto, todo se va a ir a la mierda.

 **Ash:** Atsuko, seamos sinceros, tú no eres una chica de acción, tu eres más… kawaii –Dice arrogante Ash.

Akko se va enojada por el comentario tan grosero de Ash.

 **Ash:** ¿a dónde vas?

 **Akko:** a ser kawaii – Comenta Akko enojada – o tal vez como te dije a evitar que todo se vaya a la mierda.

Ash se queda quieto y decide hacer igual que Akko e irse por otro camino.

Mientras tanto Satán se encontraba interrogando a los últimos sobrevivientes, ninguno daba respuesta todos preferían morir a decir la verdad, era lo que pensaba Satán.

Shinoa es traída ante Satán, el silencio se hizo entre ellos dos, hasta que Satán decidió romperlo.

 **Satán:** Hiragi Shinoa, que agradable sorpresa – comenta Satán con arrogancia.

 **Shinoa:** ¿sabes que esto rompe nuestro acuerdo? – pregunta la joven bastante enojada.

 **Satán:** ¿y robar documentos confidenciales no lo hace? – Responde encarándola en todo momento.

 **Shinoa:** ¿de qué hablas? Nosotros vinimos de forma pacífica – responde Shinoa más enojada.

 **Satán:** no es así, ustedes conspiraron para robar los planos de un arma de que tenemos en nuestro poder, lo que viola nuestro acuerdo de no comenzar una guerra – Dice Satanás agarrándole la cara – lo que me da el derecho a simplemente ponerte como prisionera de guerra. Llévensela… por mi enemigo jurado, que yo recuerde ella era más graciosa.

Con obediencia los demonios se llevan a Shinoa, por supuesto no por lealtad, más bien por miedo a acabar como los que lo habían desafiado en el pasado (con la excepción de Dios).

Shinoa fue llevada hacia una celda donde se encontraban los cadáveres del Rogue One.

 **Shinoa:** ¡animal! – Grita al ver los cuerpos de todo el equipo.

Más tarde Akko se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por una ciudad completamente desolada, se preguntaba si alguien más habrá sobrevivido al ataque, tal vez Ash tenía razón y ella no es una chica de acción, solo es una tonta con aspiraciones de ser una bruja.

El viaje se volvía más largo para la joven bruja, hasta que escucho un crujido. Pudo ser el miedo o el excesivo silencio, pero Akko se escondió entre unos escombros (¡sin la roca George!) siendo asustada por Ash.

 **Akko:** mierda, Ketchum que demonios haces aquí – dice Akko enojada.

 **Ash:** vine a disculparme, creo que fui un poco grosero contigo y yo…

 **Akko:** tienes miedo y no quieres estar solo – Interrumpe Akko.

 **Ash:** si.

Akko no lo piensa y lo perdona, para acto seguido continuar en su búsqueda. Durante varias horas Akko y Ash caminaron, no cavia duda en la cabeza de Akko para continuar, por otro lado Ash, solo quería dormir.

No fue hasta cierto punto que Ash se desmayo, Akko comprendió que tendrían que buscar donde pasar la noche.

A la distancia se podía observar una luz ''¿Una trampa de vampiros o demonios?'' fuera lo que fuera Akko decidió ir hacia esa luz, sin saber que prácticamente dio con su destino y el de Ash.

Continuara.

 **Muchas Gracias por leer este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, si tienen algo que comentar por favor háganlo les estaría muy agradecido**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey supongo que los que esperaron a los personajes a Ao No Exorcist en el capitulo anterior deben sentirse impacientes por saber qué papel tendrán (pese a que solo usare a tres de ellos) en fin espero que disfruten mucho de este capítulo.**

Capítulo 2

Una iglesia muy humilde, con hermosos ventanales y gente que se supone es de buen corazón. Tocan a la puerta y el padre Shiro Fujimoto abre la puerta, viendo a Akko que carga a Ash.

 **Shiro:** ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Pregunta el religioso algo confundido.

 **Akko:** tuvimos un largo viaje y mi compañero tiene sueño, ¿nos podría dejar pasar la noche? – Pide de forma timida

El padre Fijimoto los ve de pies a cabeza (no malinterpreten al cura).

 **Shiro:** por supuesto – Voltea - ¡Rin!

Un joven muchacho de unos quince años sale, su cabello algo despeinado dejaba en claro que no era alguien tan preocupado, cuando se acerco al padre Fujimoto, se le ve algo indiferente.

 **Rin:** ¿Qué ocurre viejo? – Interroga Rin en un tono que hace pensar que él y el cura tienen una relación casi paternal

 **Shiro:** estos dos jóvenes quieren pasar la noche aquí, para que los lleves a tu cuarto.

Rin experimento un enojo que no pudo ocultar.

 **Rin:** ¡¿por qué en mi cuarto?! – Exclamo Okumura completamente enojado.

 **Shiro:** porque te vendría bien para tu carácter tener dos compañeros de cuarto – Dice Shiro en un tono burlon.

 **Rin:** está bien, viejo tonto – hacia Akko – tú y tu…

 **Akko:** amigo pokefilico – Dice Akko despertando a Ash.

 **Ash:** no soy pokefilico – Dice Ash sorprendido.

Rin ignora a la evidente discusión que iban a tener, y los lleva hacia su cuarto.

Confundidos la bruja torpe y el entrenador de quinta siguen a Okumura. Curiosa Atsuko entabla una conversación con Akko.

 **Akko:** soy Atsuko Kagari – Dice inocentemente – me puedes decir Akko.

 **Rin:** Rin Okumura – responde solo por cortesía, realmente no está de humor para hablar con nadie.

 **Akko:** ¿practicas para ser sacerdote? – Pregunta.

 **Rin:** no yo vivo aquí porque el viejo me crio a mí y a mi hermano, solo que mi hermano se fue a hacer su vida.

Tal vez fue porque como bruja tenga algún sexto sentido o simplemente es demasiado confiada, pero Akko sintió que Rin era un buen chico. Por lo general Akko no se acerca a las iglesias por lo que le enseñaron en la escuela.

Al cabo de un minuto llegan al cuarto de Rin, bastante desordenado para Akko, en el pasado tal vez fue más ordenado, pero nada de eso les importaba, el sueño era más importante, Ash se lanzo a la cama de Rin creyendo que sería una para cada uno.

 **Ash:** alabado sea el creador por esta cama – Comenta el inútil.

Mientras que Akko se sentaba en el suelo y revisaba lo que tenía, Rin se acerca a su cama, se pone en cuclillas y le habla a Ash.

 **Rin:** ¿esta cómoda esa cama? – Pregunta sarcásticamente.

 **Ash:** no te imaginas – responde estúpidamente.

 **Rin:** el detalle es que esa es mi cama – Dice Rin empujándolo.

La risa de Akko se hace presente.

 **Rin:** ustedes son raros, pero esa suciedad no es porque vivieran en la calle – comenta fijándose en las quemaduras de la gorra de Ash y la falda de Akko – así que supongo que ustedes dos han visto bastante acción – comenta algo interesado.

Levantándose Ash le comienza a explicar de forma mínima a Rin.

 **Ash:** no te imaginas, con lo de la rebelión contra los demonios, es impresionante que ella y yo sigamos vivos – comenta Ash muy por arriba de la situación.

 **Rin:** ¡¿forman parte de la rebelión?! – pregunta Rin con brillo en los ojos.

 **Akko:** él hace más mantenimiento y cuidado de pokemones, yo de hecho estoy en una misión importante justo ahora – Dice Akko, dándose cuenta de que no debía decir eso.

 **Rin:** je, estas en una misión importante – Comenta entre risas - ¿Cuál es?

 **Akko:** no debo decírtelo, es secreto – Dice Akko guardando sus cosas.

 **Rin:** bien, creo que le tendré que decir a todos en la iglesia que hay una bruja en mi cuarto.

Akko se asusta, ¿Cómo lo supo?, ¿Qué le hizo notar que soy una bruja?, y demás preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la joven en ese momento. Cosa que se respondió con Rin señalando la varita que se estaba empezando a ver.

 **Akko:** entregarle un mensaje urgente a alguien – cedió agachando la cabeza.

 **Ash:** ¿por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? – Pregunta Ash extrañado, siendo que eso no era muy común en ella.

 **Akko:** porque la regarías peor que yo con delatarme – Dice Akko.

 **Rin:** ¿quién? – Pregunta Rin con más curiosidad.

 **Akko:** Akira Fudo – responde confiada, Rin parecía un buen muchacho al final de cuentas.

 **Rin:** bueno, créeme, si tu plan es ir por aquí, no estoy seguro, pero solo hay un Fudo en toda esta zona, pero su nombre es Takeshi Fudo – Dice Rin a punto de salir de su cuarto – les voy a traer la cena y luego te lo resuelvo.

Tras la salida de Rin, Ash y Akko solo se ven las caras, fue muy rápido como podían saber que eso era de fiar.

Mientras tanto, Satán estaba discutiendo con sus compañeros en una reunión.

 **Xeno:** tenemos la teoría de que los humanos tienen a una bruja y fue por eso que pudieron tener los planos – Comenta Xeno algo preocupado.

 **Silen:** da igual, de todas formas los planos que los humanos tengan no servirán para vencernos, nosotros no solo tenemos la súper-arma, nosotros podremos matarlos antes de que la destruyan – comenta Siren.

 **Satán:** entonces ¿dejamos que se lleven los planos de nuestra base y arma? – Pregunta Satán.

 **Silen:** si – duda – si, al final de todo esto es impenetrable.

 **Satán:** Silen, dudaste un momento, ¿hay algo que no deba saber? – Silen se pone nerviosa.

 **Silen:** solo hay un punto débil, pero los humanos necesitarían de un demonio o un devilman para entrar en una escotilla con un calor tan grande como el infierno, que si un humano entra puede morir, pero si un devilman o un demonio entra sobrevive solo con quemaduras.

El silencio se apodera de la sala, Satán se sienta al lado de Silen y la agarra del cuello enojado.

 **Satán:** ¿y cuándo es que yo me iba a enterar de ese detalle? – Pregunta el rey de los demonios con fuego en sus ojos.

 **Silen:** señor, comprenda que es más importante que los vampiros y demonios lo protegemos con dedicación y que los humanos no confían en los devilmen, estamos resguardados en cada lado.

 **Xeno:** es suficiente, Satanás libérala.

 **Satán:** como quieras – Satán suelta a Silen, azotándola contra la mesa – Xeno, duplica la seguridad, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Satán sale de la reunión y se dirigen a ver a Shinoa, la cual estaba jugando con el polvo.

 **Satán:** ¿vas a hablar? – pregunta Satán.

 **Shinoa:** ¿qué quieres que diga?, algunas personas que conozco dicen que muy infantil – Dice Shinoa haciendo un gesto de niña pequeña en forma burlona - ¿Qué información me podrías sacar?

 **Satán:** bueno, menos mal que tengo algo para hacerte hablar – Dice Satán cerrando la puerta.

Solo se escucha un grito por parte de Shinoa.

Al días siguiente Rin se encontraba con desayunando, pensativo le hace una pregunta al padre Fujimoto.

 **Rin:** ¿por casualidad no conoces a alguien llamado Akira Fudo? – Pregunta Okumura de forma muy directa.

 **Shiro:** ¿Akira Fudo? Bueno ese nombre si me es familiar, pero creo que el debe estar muerto – Dice Shiro de forma evasiva – tal vez cortado por la mitad.

 **Rin:** ¿puede tener algo en común con el Takeshi Fudo? – Vuelve a preguntar.

 **Shiro:** no lo creo, Takeshi Fudo es un ermitaño, debe tener la misma edad que tu padre – Dice el sacerdote.

 **Rin:** ¿conoció a mi padre? – Pregunta Rin algo ilusionado.

 **Shiro:** no, solo dije que deben tener la misma edad.

Rin termina de desayunar y se va a su cuarto. El cuarto de Rin es un desastre (más que lo habitual) debido a que Ash estaba buscando a Akko.

 **Rin:** ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Rin.

 **Ash:** Atsuko se fue – Dice Ash algo preocupado.

 **Rin:** por la amenaza fantasma, ¿Cuál es su problema? – Dice Rin.

 **Ash:** sigue con eso de encontrar a Akira Fudo – Dice Ash.

 **Rin:** pero si me dijeron que ese Fudo puede estar muerto – Dice Rin saliendo con Ash.

Afuera Rin y Ash, comienzan una búsqueda, Ash le explico a Rin que eso no era común en ella, por lo general hace todo lo posible para resolverlo todo con magia, desastre y más magia. Rin ríe de solo pensar en las cosas que hace Akko para cumplir una simple tarea. Encuentran a Akko caminando tranquila por la calle desolada.

 **Rin:** Akko, ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Dice Rin confundido.

 **Akko:** presiento que Akira Fudo está cerca – Dice Akko mostrándole el mensaje de Shinoa – si no lo encuentro, una amiga puede morir.

 **Ash:** Akko, a él le contaron que Akira Fudo puede estar muerto, olvídate de eso y… - Akko le da un puñetazo a Ash en la cara.

 **Akko:** pero es el único que puede hacer algo, sino Shinoa puede morir – Dice Akko agarrando al idiota de su camisa.

 **Rin:** bueno, ese tal Fudo puede estar muerto… como puede estar vivo – Dice Rin con su mano en el hombro de Akko – vamos a buscarlo.

Akko abraza a Rin, ella no podía creer que el chico que conoció de hacia un día estaría dispuesto a ayudar, seguido de eso se dispusieron a buscar a Akira.

De la nada un grupo de vampiros aparece para atacar a los chicos, los vampiros sabían que Akko tenía los planos en su poder, por otro lado los tres solo eran un bocadillo de mediodía para ellos, hasta que son atacados por una figura demoniaca, que los devora uno a uno como si se trataran de simples piezas de carne.

La figura demoniaca revisa los signos vitales de Rin, parecía que se conocían. Casi al instante Akko recupera la conciencia y se asusta sacando su varita.

 **Akko:** ¡Demonio! – Grita Akko asustada.

La figura se levanta revelando que es Amon.

 **Amon:** no soy un demonio, soy – Dice elevando la voz - ¡DEVILMAN!

 **Akko:** un devilman real – Dice Akko asombrada.

Amon en ese momento se devuelve a su forma humana, no parecía exactamente un adolescente o un anciano, parecía un hombre de uno treinta y tanto de años, todo lo que hizo fue asustar un poco a Akko, por el hecho de estar desnudo.

 **Akko:** ¿Qué le vas a hacer? – Pregunta Akko algo asustada.

Rin despierta.

 **Rin:** ¿Takeshi Fudo?

 **Takeshi:** ¿como estas Okumura?

 **Rin:** bueno, usted está sobre mi… desnudo. Imagínese – Dice Rin algo traumado.

 **Takeshi:** lo siento – se disculpa colocándose una capucha – puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Rin:** ella – señala a Akko – me dijo que tiene un mensaje para alguien llamado Akira Fudo.

Al escuchar ese nombre Takeshi se quedo callado un segundo.

 **Takeshi:** Akira Fudo – Dice nostálgico – Akira Fudo. Rin, hace tiempo que no escucho ese nombre.

 **Rin:** lo conoce – Dice Rin algo confundido.

 **Takeshi:** por supuesto que sí – Dice con una sonrisa en su cara – yo soy Akira Fudo.

Rin, Akko y Ash se asombran de escuchar esa parte.

 **Akko:** usted es el Akira Fudo de Amon – Dice Akko con seguridad.

 **Akira:** je, je, je, bueno es difícil decir quién es de quien – Dice Akira con una sonrisa en la cara – a veces los recuerdos e impulsos de Amon se apoderan de mí, pero yo soy el dominante la mayor parte del tiempo.

 **Ash:** el legendario Akira Fudo, que le dio sentido al nombre de Devilman – Dice el pokefilico asombrado.

 **Akira:** si, pero esa parte me la enseño su padre – señala a Rin, causando bastantes dudas dentro del joven Okumura.

 **Rin:** conociste a mi padre – Dice Rin bastante feliz.

 **Akira:** y a tu madre, fuimos los tres muy buenos amigos.

Akira se levanta y les dice a los chicos que lo acompañen a su casa para estar más seguros, siendo que los vampiros nunca son un puñado tan pequeño.

Continuara.

 **Si lo sé, me tomo muchas libertades, pero es lo que me gano por no poner robots o el espacio.**


	3. Chapter 3

… **hola.**

Capítulo 3.

La casa de Akira era bastante humilde, no había mucho que ver, simplemente la ropa del muchacho y su comida, por otro lado Akko, Ash y Rin, observan unas fotos viejas que Akira tenía en su sala.

 **Akko:** ¿Quiénes son? – pregunta Akko.

 **Akira:** unos amigos de la escuela – Dice Akira mientras se pone sus pantalones – no es la gran cosa.

Extrañado Rin se acerca la foto de una mujer joven, junto a un chico aparentemente rubio (solo porque no se me dé que color es su pelo), Akira coloca su mano en el hombro de Rin.

 **Rin:** ¿son ellos? – pregunta Rin algo apagado.

 **Akira:** si – le pasa la foto – puedes quedártela, te vendría bien por lo menos tener una imagen de ellos.

Akko saca de entre sus cosas la nota que le dio Shinoa.

 **Akko:** tenga Fudo-San – Dice Akko.

 **Akira:** ¿te molesta si lo leo en voz alta? – pregunta notando que Okumura Kepchum no saben lo que dice.

 **Akko:** ¿tan obvios son? – Akira asiente – bueno, me parece bien.

 **Akira:** ''Fudo, hace muchos años se enfrento a Satán y sobrevivió… relativamente, pero lo hizo. Necesitamos su ayuda nuevamente, esta vez tenemos la solución para reducir su ejército y hacer que usted y un grupo de devilmen lo vuelvan polvo. Tenemos los planos de una base que tiene una mega arma donde se encuentra un gran número de demonios, están en posesión de la joven bruja junto a usted, llévela a una zona segura de Kioto y nos podrá ayudar, por favor, ayúdeme Akira Fudo es mi única esperanza'' – Akira le devuelve el mensaje a Akko, y se acerca a Rin – necesitare ayuda joven Okumura.

 **Rin:** no lo sé, creo que tienes suficiente para poder guiarlos tú solo – comenta Rin - ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

 **Akira:** llegar más lejos que tu padre.

 **Rin:** ¿a qué te refieres? – Pregunta Rin.

 **Akira:** ¿quieren escuchar una historia de amor y pérdida? – Akko y Ash se sientan como niños pequeños, por supuesto Rin entendió a que se refería – Bueno, tu padre fue el hombre que me enseño esto de ser un devilman.

Akira se comienza a recordar ese día que entrego su cuerpo a Amon y salió victorioso, ese día había ido con Ryo para convertirse en demonios y enfrentarse a estos.

 **Akira:** tu padre, y yo hicimos un pacto mortal, encargado de por tu abuelo quien se había suicidado, fue triste, pero entendimos porque.

Los recuerdos llegan de cómo Akira y Ryo se enfrentaron a cada uno de los demonios, hasta que Ryo conoció a Yuki Okumura, fue raro Ryo nunca demostraba sus sentimientos ante la gente, tal vez con Akira, pero eso fue algo que nunca vio experimentado delante de alguien más.

 **Yuki:** Ryo, ¿tu fumas? – pregunta Okumura algo sorprendida.

 **Akira:** no debiste preguntar eso – Comenta Akira tapándose la cara.

 **Ryo:** ¿esto, solo es droga? – Responde Ryo fumando.

El amor que hubo entre ellos dos fue lo que termino haciendo la llegada de Rin y su hermano al mundo, Akira termina su historia golpeando una pared.

 **Rin:** ¿Qué les paso? – pregunta Rin decaído.

 **Akira:** Satán llego y se lo llevo al otro lado y tu madre murió poco después de que nacieran – Rin levanta la mirada - ¿entiendes porque necesito tu ayuda?

 **Rin:** si. Pero el viejo no me lo va a permitir – Dice Rin.

 **Akira:** créeme, lo hará – comenta pasándole una llave – llévala al templo y dile a Shiro que ya te conté lo que le paso a tus padres.

Rin toma la llave, pero antes de irse ve a Akira.

 **Rin:** ¿soy un devilman? – Pregunta asombrando a Akira – si tú te entregaste a un demonio, mi padre lo hizo.

 **Akira:** si, así es – dice Akira – ve a la iglesia ahí es donde veras donde estaban tus poderes todo este tiempo.

Con desesperación Rin corre hacia la iglesia, era un devilman eso no lo esperaba, seguramente su hermano también lo era. Solo pudo pensar en eso hasta que llego a la iglesia y encontró a Shiro moribundo.

 **Rin:** ¡padre! – Grito Rin.

 **Shiro:** Rin, gracias a Dios estas bien – ve la llave que Akira le dejo – Fudo te lo conto todo.

 **Rin:** no importa, tengo que hacer algo para…

 **Shiro:** ve al cuarto del fondo y abre un cajón con esa llave – tos – tu madre querría que la tuvieras – más tos – suerte.

Shiro muere y Rin va al cuarto entre lágrimas saca su espada.

 **Rin:** ¿mis poderes están en una maldita espada? –algo decepcionado Rin sale con la espada en sus manos.

Satán y Xeno se encontraban hablando en la sala de reuniones.

 **Xeno:** ¿Qué le hiciste a la chica?

 **Satán:** no quieres saberlo – comenta Satán algo avergonzado.

 **Xeno:** eres prácticamente un angel – comenta Xeno – ¿acaso tu…?

 **Satán:** no fue eso, pero lo único que me dijo fue algo que tenía que ver con que las armas demoniacas son tan efectivas como lo puede ser un devilman.

 **Xeno:** si, ¿por qué siguen con eso de los devilmen? Que yo sepa los humanos no confían en los devilmen – Dice xeno viendo a Satán arrancándose una pluma de sus alas.

 **Satán:** yo supongo que tienen a un devilman como estrategia – Dice Satán extrañado.

 **Xeno:** ¿Qué podrían tener como estrategia? ¿Atacar sin pensar? Los devilmen son criaturas que usan más la fuerza bruta que el combate estratégico.

Satán comienza a reír, le parecía muy gracioso el comentario.

 **Satán:** realmente necesitan un humano para guiarse y no usar la fuerza bruta, así que supongo que ese es el plan.

Los demonios comienzan a reír debido a que les parecía muy raro que los humanos decidieran actuar a la par con los devilmen.

Akira, Akko y Ash, se estaban preparando para irse. Un triste y enojado Rin llega sujetando su equipaje y la espada.

 **Akira:** supongo que quieres vengarte – comenta Akira.

 **Rin:** el único padre que tuve en mi vida está muerto – Rin le pasa a Akira la espada - ¿tú qué crees?

 **Akira:** está bien – hacia Akko – Atsuko, ¿sabes volar en escoba?

 **Akko:** no… ya lo intente – responde timida.

Akira se encoje de hombros, ve a Rin y a Ash y deciden ir a pie. Fue un viaje muy cansado, Rin se la pasaba viendo la espada envainada, mientras que Akko practicaba con su varita, Akira se acerco a Rin y entablan una conversación.

 **Akira:** no pienses en la venganza.

 **Rin:** compréndeme, me dijiste que mis padres murieron y el único hombre que me crio acaba de morir – Dice Rin deseoso de empalar a Satán.

 **Akko:** hey, que tal si paramos un rato a descansar y buscar a quien nos pueda llevar, por ahí hay un bar – señala Akko para calmar un poco a Rin.

Akira, Rin y Ash aceptan, siendo que saben que llegarían más rápido.

Era un lugar bastante raro y lleno de escoria e idiotas, el bar tender al ver entrar a los chicos, nota algo raro en Akko y Ash.

 **Bar tender:** hey, a ustedes no les voy a atender.

 **Rin:** ¿qué? – pregunta Rin creyendo que es para él.

 **Bar tender:** tú no, a la chica y al de la gorra – Akko y Ash salen confundidos – tengo un nivel aceptable de estupidez.

 **Akko:** ¿acaso cree que somos tan idiotas? – dice Akko justo cuando choca Ash con el marco de la puerta.

Rin se sienta y pide una bebida, junto a él una criatura algo rara le toca la espalda, le dice unas cosas en un inentendible lenguaje, pero Rin no entiende, y vuelve a lo suyo, de pronto su compañero le toca la espalda para llamar su atención.

 **Criminal:** no le agradas.

 **Rin:** entiendo – Rin vuelve a lo suyo, pero le golpean otra vez la espalda.

 **Criminal:** sinceramente tú tampoco me agradas.

 **Rin:** está bien…

 **Criminal:** ten cuidado niño, nosotros somos criminales muy buscados.

Rin estaba a punto de ser atacado, pero Akira golpea uno arrancándole el brazo, todo con una mano para el asombro de las personas.

 **Akira:** con una sola mano – alardea Akira, haciendo que los dos se vayan.

 **Rin:** ¿Qué tiene mi espada? – pregunta asombrado.

 **Akira:** tus poderes, pero te viene mejor que pelees con ella.

 **?:** ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dice una voz familiar para Rin.

 **Rin:** ¿esa voz es de…?

Rin voltea y ve a su hermano gemelo Yukio.

 **Yukio:** hola hermano – saluda impresionado.

 **Rin:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Yukio:** vengo de paso – Dice algo feliz por volver a ver a Rin.

 **Akira:** disculpa, pero Yukio, necesitamos movernos hacia Kioto – Dice Akira sin rodeos.

 **Yukio:** bueno, tengo a un amigo que les puede hacer el viaje.

Rin y Akira siguen al gemelo Okumura, sorprendidos de verlo.

 **Rin:** eso es como esa película del espacio – dice Rin comparando su aventura.

Mientras tanto Ash y Akko se encontraban afuera.

 **Ash:** no me gusta ser la mula de carga – se queja Ash.

 **Akko:** tú eres el que decidió acompañarme – comenta Akko – tienes que hacer algo útil, para el viaje, ya que para esta ocasión tú no vas a atrapar y soltar pokemones a diestra y siniestra.

 **Ash:** admite que por lo menos uno se divierte con eso.

 **Akko:** el legendario que dejaste ir – Dice Akko.

 **Ash:** eso es… tienes razón.

Akko y Ash se ponen a la puerta esperando que Rin y Akira salgan.

En un rincón de la cantina, se encontraban Los Okumura, Fudo y Yuichiro Hyakuya para discutir el viaje.

 **Akira:** el cuatrojos dijo que nos podrías ayudar a llegar a Kioto – comenta Akira.

 **Yuu:** pues vinieron al lugar indicado, soy Yuichiro Hyakuya, pero me pueden decir Yuu – comenta en plan Han Solo – tengo mi método para llevarlos rápido y seguro, para evitar vampiros y demonios.

 **Rin:** ¿tienes algún vehículo? – pregunta para asegurarse.

 **Yuu:** no, pero si los hará llegar en menos de un día.

 **Akira:** ¿vas a robar uno? – pregunta Akira deseando que la respuesta sea no.

 **Yuu:** los vampiros tienen, los demonios no. tú qué crees.

 **Rin:** ¿Cuánto tenemos que pagar? – dice Rin deseando que la respuesta sea poco.

 **Yuu:** solo que pueda atropellar vampiros durante todo el viaje – dice haciendo que Rin y Akira se rían – y por supuesto 10.000 para estar seguros.

 **Akira:** te doy siete y te doy seis en Kioto – responde Akira seguro.

 **Yuu:** me parece bien –dice Yuu, para luego dirigirse a Yukio – llévalos cuatrojos.

 **Yukio:** bájales un poco el precio el idiota es mi hermano gemelo.

 **Yuu:** wow, no se parecen – comenta con seguridad – pero como eres mi compañero acepto solo dame nueve.

Yukio, guía a su hermano y a Fudo fuera del bar, pero Yuu es detenido por un vampiro.

 **Vampiro:** a dónde vas con ese traje tan elegante Hyakuya – comenta apuntando a Yuu.

 **Yuu:** bueno, fíjate que iba a ver a tu jefe, para decirle que me unos días más.

 **Vampiro:** no lo creo, ya nos mando para tomar tu sangre.

 **Yuu:** vamos, no te recomendaría, mi amigo es exorcista y yo estoy bien armado.

El vampiro se pone amenazador, Yuichiro ya lo había jodido en el pasado y pensó en cobrársela en ese mismo momento, pero Yuu dispara primero volándole la cabeza al vampiro. Yuu ve a su alrededor, pero se comporta de forma fría.

 **Yuu:** solo mato vampiros, idiotas – sale con un trago en su mano.

Afuera Rin y Yukio se ponen al día, Yukio ya sabía lo de sus padres (contada de la misma manera que Akira le conto a Rin), este le dijo a su hermano que él no era igual a él, solo era un humano, llegados a su destino, Rin, Akko, Akira y Ash ven algo decepcionados lo que robo.

 **Rin:** ¿es todo? – Dice Rin – no por lo menos es rápido.

 **Yuu:** créeme por lo menos resistirá el viaje – Dice Yuu colocando la pistola en posición.

 **Yukio:** es para evitar hacer ruido – Dice Yukio – los demonios tienen oídos sensibles y les ayuda a detectar a sus enemigos.

 **Akko:** bien, podremos ir rápido y seguro.

 **Yuu:** bueno suban, si quieren irse rápido – comenta Yuu.

 **Ash:** ¿por qué? No creo que alguien quiera detenerlo o dispararle – dice Ash inocentemente.

De la nada aparece un grupo de demonios.

 **Demonio:** detengan el auto disparen.

Los chicos y Akko suben rápidamente, y Yuu acelera atropellando a cuanto demonio se le cruce por el camino.

 **Ash:** está bien, acepto mi error – Dice Ash con todo el equipaje sobre él.

 **Rin:** los demonios, nos están alcanzando.

 **Yuu:** tranquilo muchacho, se varios trucos para evitarlo – Yuu se inclina suavemente a la izquierda.

 **Rin:** ¿eso es todo? – pregunta Rin enojado

 **Yuu:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Rin:** ¿te moviste suavemente a la izquierda?

 **Yuu:** créeme son unos completos idiotas, los vampiros se confunden con ir a la derecha.

Varios demonios se fijan y quedan confundidos sobre porque se movio a la izquierda.

 **Yukio:** Yuu, metete en ese túnel – señala Yukio.

Yukio les dispara a la mayoría de los demonios y entran por un túnel, algo raro, pero efectivo.

 **Yuu:** Okumura, siéntate en el asiento de piloto, yo necesito recuperar el aliento.

Yuu y Yukio intercambian puestos, es común que lo hagan.

 **Rin:** ¿eres un mercenario o algo? – pregunta Rin.

 **Yuu:** digamos que sí, pero solo ayudo a los humanos – Dice Yuu secándose el sudor de su cara.

Mientras tanto Xeno estaba observando Kioto con interés, cuando llega Shinoa siendo arrastrada por Satán.

 **Shinoa:** Xeno, debí saber que Satán no hacía nada solo porque si fallaba la culpa caería sobre ti – Comenta Shinoa burlonamente.

 **Xeno:** y tú deberías dedicarte al Stand-up, se te da muy natural – responde Xeno – mira tengo claro que tus superiores se encuentran aquí en Kioto, el resto de la rebelión se encuentra tal vez en el otro lado, así que quisiera que vieras el poder de nuestro rayo de la muerte.

 **Shinoa:** ¿con Deus Ex Machina? – pregunta burlándose.

 **Xeno:** no.

 **Shinoa:** con la madre de Satán en tanga.

 **Satán:** no.

 **Shinoa:** con el poder de destruir un planeta entero.

 **Xeno:** no con el de destruir una ciudad.

 **Shinoa:** eso se llama bomba nuclear – responde burlándose sin saber que Xeno estaba hablando enserio.

El laser del tamaño de una torre destruye Kioto en cuestión de segundos, causando que Shinoa se sienta tonta y culpable por la destrucción de toda una ciudad.

 **Satán:** ¿quieres que probemos en Tokio? – pregunta Satán burlonamente.

 **Shinoa:** ¡no! – grita asustada.

 **Xeno:** lo vamos a poner en posición a Tokio y te daremos tiempo para que decidas si cooperas o no.

Shinoa es llevada devuelta a su celda, mientras que Xeno y Satán se burlan de ella a sus espaldas.

… **Bueno adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

De camino a Kioto, Rin observa la espada, siente algo raro con ella, algo que nunca sintió.

 **Akira:** una vez desenvainada no habrá marcha atrás, ese serás tú hasta el día de tu muerte – comenta Akira.

 **Rin:** ser un devilman por el resto de mi vida – comenta el inocente idiota.

 **Yuu:** me están jodiendo, ¿acaso tú eres un devilman real y tú sabes cómo funciona ser uno? – dice Yuu escéptico.

 **Rin:** vamos si los vampiros son reales, los demonios también, ¿acaso los devilman no? – Comenta Rin firme en sus creencias.

 **Yuu:** he visto posesiones demoniacas, pero no he visto alguna que me haga creer que una persona después de que un demonio se apodere de su cuerpo su corazón siga siendo humano – comenta Yuu.

 **Yukio:** no les recomiendo explicarle, el solo piensa en su venganza – dice Yukio.

 **Rin:** ¿venganza? – Curioso Rin pregunta a Yuichiro sobre eso.

 **Yuu:** estuve un tiempo corto, pero muy corto en un orfanato, donde no aprecie a nadie, pero luego llego el día en que los vampiros y los demonios aparecieron, los mientras que los demonios solo buscaron ser los dueños del mundo sin esclavos los vampiros se hicieron con los humanos para cultivarnos como ganado. Yo estuve con mis compañeros del orfanato hasta que uno mato a todos menos a mi – Dice Yuu – desde entonces jure que los vengaría deshaciéndome de cuanto vampiro sea necesario.

Akko ve a la distancia humo que viene de Kioto, y decide hacer un hechizo para ver que ocurrió, comenzó a ver que estaba devastado.

 **Akko:** parece que alguien destrozo Kioto.

Ash le pide a Yukio que estacione para revisar el perímetro a pie. Luego de estacionar, Rin, Akira, Yuu y Yukio bajan.

 **Rin:** les recomiendo que se queden aquí, nosotros ya volvemos – Pide Rin.

 **Akko:** ten – una poción – sirve para que podamos hablar y saber cuando estén en problemas.

 **Rin:** está bien.

Nuestros héroes se alejan de nuestro intento de alivio cómico y se adentran a las desoladas calles de Kioto. El lugar parecía que fue devastado por una ola de demonios, no habían rastros de desastre nuclear como lo hubo hace cerca de setenta años (ustedes saben cual en Hiroshima y Nagasaki), pero no parecía que algún demonio lo hiciera, vampiros, era lo que pensaba Yuu.

Los chicos entran en un edificio lleno de vampiros.

 **Yuu:** de que estarán hablando.

Akira acerca su oído para escuchar la conversación.

 **Akira:** algo sobre que los demonios tienen a alguien importante en los alrededores de la ciudad – voltea a ver a sus compañeros – chicos, tendremos que… ¿Dónde está Yuichiro?

Yuu ataca a cada uno de los vampiros sin piedad, matando a la mayoría dejando a uno solo con vida, cuando estaba a punto de matarlo, Akira lo detiene.

 **Akira:** relájate – dice Fudo – podrás matarlo luego de que nos de la información.

 **Vampiro:** ¿Qué quieren que les diga? – Dice el vampiro dejando en claro que no va a cooperar.

 **Yuu:** primero ¿Quién es esa persona importante? – Pregunta Yuu curioso.

 **Vampiro:** no lo haré.

 **Rin:** ¿es chaparra? – Dice Rin escuchando a Akko.

 **Vampiro:** si, pero no es un loli – responde.

 **Rin:** ¿su cabello es…? ¿Morado? – dice Rin muy confundido.

 **Vampiro:** algo así, se podría decir que es otra tonalidad, pero yo no sé de colores – responde con verdad.

 **Akko:** yo lo entiendo – Dice Akko confundiendo a Ash – ahora pregunta si…

 **Rin:** ¿lleva consigo un arma demoniaca? – pregunta Rin.

 **Vampiro:** bueno, eso sí que no lo sé.

Akira le come una mano.

 **Vampiro:** ¡Shinoa Hiragi! – grita recibiendo un disparo por parte de Yuu.

 **Yuu:** ya nos dio la información que necesitamos –comenta Yuu.

 **Rin:** bien, vamos por ella – Dice Rin.

 **Akira:** yo no – Comenta Akira serio – tengo que encarar a mi destino.

 **Rin:** ¿puede ser la última vez que nos veamos? – Pregunta Rin.

 **Akira:** suerte amigo mío.

Akira se convierte en Devilman y se va volando.

 **Yuu:** bien, vamos por la chaparra antes que ocurra algo malo – Dice Yuu mientras se retira con Yukio.

 **Yukio:** vamos hermano – Rin vuelve en sí.

Los chicos se van en busca de Shinoa, con un plan que los gemelos Okumura no se lo creían.

 **Rin:** ¿tu plan es que muestre mi forma de demonio? – Pregunta Rin.

 **Yuu:** si, si tu amigo dice que eres un devilman se supone que no tendremos problemas – Yukio le da la razón a Yuu.

Rin toma aire y desenvaina la espada, y de pronto sus orejas se ponen puntiagudas, sus colmillos crecen, sale una cola y saca fuego azul a su alrededor.

 **Rin:** sinceramente me decepciona un poco siendo que Akira se veía todo genial – Dice el muy idiota.

 **Yuu:** y en acción debe ser más padre – opina Yuu.

 **Yukio:** bueno, por lo menos tú tienes esas flamas geniales – Dice Yukio para animar a su hermano.

Los chicos se encuentran en un lugar lleno de vampiros.

 **Vampiro 1:** ¿esto es enserio? – comenta el vampiro sin creérselo.

 **Rin:** ¡no se lo creyeron! – grita Rin, haciendo que su hermano y Yuu le disparen a todos los vampiros.

 **Yuu:** está bien, lo admito, fue una terrible idea – admite Yuu – pero no niegues que si ibas a sacar esa espada un día de estos.

 **Rin:** buen punto, donde tienen a la chica – Rin escucha un grito por parte de Akko – que la bruja que me dio una poción para escucharla está desesperada porque son amigas.

 **Yukio:** en la celda 1138 – Dice Yukio la referencia.

Rin se dirige a la celda, no sin antes ser advertido de que tendrían compañía dentro de poco. En la celda Shinoa estaba jugando con su cabello por el aburrimiento, cuando entra Rin con la espada desenvainada.

 **Shinoa:** no eres un poco humano para ser un demonio – Comenta burlándose de Rin.

 **Rin:** ¿qué? – Ve su cola – oh la cola y las llamas – guarda la espada, se apaga y guarda su cola – soy Rin Okumura.

 **Shinoa:** ¿quién?

 **Rin:** vengo con Akira Fudo.

 **Shinoa:** le llego mi mensaje – Dice Shinoa alegre.

 **Rin:** si y… - Rin escucha un grito – tu amiga Kagari.

 **Shinoa:** poción para mantenerse comunicados. Entiendo.

Rin y Shinoa salen y ven el desastre, o sea, Yuichiro y Yukio tratando de volver mierda a los vampiros.

 **Shinoa:** ¿saben que la cabeza es la mejor opción? – Dice Shinoa.

 **Yuu:** ¡¿de verdad?! ¡No tenía idea! – grita sarcásticamente.

 **Shinoa:** necesito una pistola – ve a Yukio – cuatrojos, ¿puedo?

 **Yukio:** ¡bueno, pero es de exorcista créeme que es algo…!

Shinoa mata a tres vampiros, dejando asombrados a los tres.

 **Shinoa:** ¡creo que tengo una mejor opción antes de seguir en este predicamento!

Shinoa le devuelve a Yukio su pistola, y saca su guadaña.

 **Yuu:** quiero una igual.

 **Rin:** menos mal que tengo mi espada.

 **Yukio:** ¡concéntrense idiotas! – dice Yukio disparándole a los vampiros.

Shinoa rompe la puesta del dispensador de basura.

 **Shinoa:** ¡me voy a arrepentir de hacer esto, pero no me queda de otra!

Shinoa salta hacia el contenedor de la basura con asco en su cara, Rin no lo piensa ni dos segundos.

 **Yuu:** ¡tiene sentido, salta Chewbacca! – Dice Yuu insultando a Yukio.

 **Yukio:** ¡no lo haré Yuichiro, esta vez no me vas a hacer algo estúpido!

 **Yuu:** ¡¿quieres morir, ser ganado o un vampiro?! – exclama Yuu.

 **Yukio:** ¡eso es diferente! – Grita Yukio - ¡solo Rin sería asi de temerario!

 **Yuu:** ¡te voy a invitar la cena para la próxima! – Grita Yuu su soborno.

Yukio salta gritando que será algo muy caro, Yuichiro se siente arrepentido por sobornar a Yukio, pero termina saltando hacia el contenedor de basura.

La caída fue suave, pese al olor realmente los cuatro estaban bien, Rin buscaba su espada, Shinoa buscaba la manera de salir, Yukio hurgaba en la basura para ver si encontraba algo para salir, Yuu por otro lado…

 **Yuu:** ¡oh, pero que hermoso olor has descubierto enana! – se queja Yuu.

 **Shinoa:** ¡lo siento, pero creí que necesitábamos la manera de escapar! – Grita Shinoa - ¡para la próxima busca aventarte a un campo de flores estúpido virgen!

 **Yuu:** ¡¿me acabas de llamar virgen?!

 **Shinoa:** ¡por favor, es evidente que eres virgen!

 **Yuu:** ¡¿cómo?! ¡tú por otro lado evidentemente eres una enana!

 **Rin:** Yukio, ellos dos se desean – comenta Rin.

 **Yukio:** el amor a primera vista existe, y ellos dos son la prueba viviente.

 **Rin:** si, es como…

Una criatura agarra a Rin del pie hundiéndolo en la mugre. Shinoa y Yuu detienen su pelea y se en preocupan por Rin, de pronto Rin sale siendo estrangulado por algo raro. Todo lo que hace es gritar ''¡dispárenle!'', Yuu hace caso usando una de las de Yukio, debido a que Yuu se quedo sin munición, la cosa parece que mato a Rin. Hasta que este sale todo aterrado.

 **Shinoa:** ¡¿Qué paso?! – grita Shinoa.

 **Rin:** ¡no lo sé! ¡Solo me soltó! – Ve a Yuu – creo que tengo que agradecerte.

 **Yuu:** no tranquilo, pudo ser peor.

De pronto un ruido ocurre, causando que Rin se suba a su hermano, y luego se den cuenta que las paredes se están cerrando. El miedo en la cara de ellos es grande, Rin le pide ayuda a Akko y a Ash, quienes logran abrir las puertas haciendo que todos logren salir justo antes de ser cerradas.

 **Rin:** gracias Kagari – Dice Rin abrazando a su hermano.

 **Yuu:** a ti también niño tonto – Dice Yuu en posición fetal.

 **Ash:** fuimos útiles – dice Ash sintiéndose bien.

 **Akko:** por lo menos tú ya hiciste algo.

 **Shinoa:** a ustedes dos les debo mucho – Dice Shinoa.

 **Akko:** créeme, me debes más a mí.

 **Shinoa:** no seas así, el pokefilico tiene su derecho a saborear un logro – Dice Shinoa burlándose de Ash.

Akko y Ash al no saber qué hacer se tumban sobre Shinoa, se levantan cuando sienten el olor.

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban sin mal olor (pregúntenle a George Lucas) y estaban listos para continuar.

 **Shinoa:** creo que deberíamos ir por la derecha – Dice Shinoa analizando el lugar – fíjense. Caímos desde la izquierda, se supone que estaríamos por otro lado.

 **Rin:** me parece bien.

 **Akko:** te debieron llevar por todas partes, así que parece razonable.

 **Ash:** lo que dijo Kagari.

 **Yukio:** si.

 **Yuu:** no me voy a quejar.

 **Shinoa:** bueno, ya que no hay queja, vamos a salir rápido.

Los chicos se dirigen hacia la salida, Shinoa sabía lo que hacía, los demás solo la seguían, todo fue bien hasta que vieron a un vampiro desarmado y Yuu pues…

 **Yuu:** ven aquí idiota – Se va a perseguirlo.

 **Yukio:** recuerda que no tienes municiones – dice Yukio – ustedes sigan, voy a hacer que siga vivo.

 **Shinoa:** ese idiota va a morir virgen – comenta Shinoa.

 **Rin:** tienes razón.

 **Ash:** chicos, el camino de hecho está dividido en tres.

Señala el tercer camino.

 **Ash:** por donde.

 **Shinoa:** creo que lo mejor sería separarse y ver que sale.

 **Rin:** bueno, yo me voy por el medio – dice Rin dirigiéndose por el medio.

 **Akko:** ve con él, ya te salvo una vez – Dice Akko yéndose por la derecha.

 **Ash:** y Akko y yo ya tuvimos muchas aventuras los dos juntos, así que suerte.

Evidentemente solo querían un lazo amistoso entre ellos dos (Rin les cayó muy bien) Shinoa se ríe y decide seguir a Rin.

Mientras tanto. Akira se encontraba aplicando una estrategia ninja para deshacerse de varios vampiros y demonios.

 **Vampiro 1:** ¿quién eres?

 **Amon:** soy Amon – Dice eso para luego decapitarlo.

 **Vampiro 2:** no lo puedo creer – muere siendo devorado.

 **Amon:** qué asco.

En otro lugar, Yuu y Yukio perseguían al vampiro hasta un cuarto lleno de vampiros.

 **Yukio:** no te diré nada, al final de cuentas pudieron perseguirnos todos ellos – comenta Yukio.

 **Yuu:** de hecho, esta vez no fue por impulso – Dijo Yuu sorprendiendo a Yukio – el camino está dividido y quería darles la ventaja a los chicos. Pueden pagarme mejor.

 **Yukio:** dinero y humanidad de tu parte – Yukio le dispara a uno – que bien.

Los chicos comienzan a matar a cada uno de los demonios y vampiros, comentando que necesitan mejores armas para enfrentarlos.

Rin y Shinoa son perseguidos por vampiros, evidentemente enojados.

 **Shinoa:** ¡¿tienes algún plan?! – pregunta Shinoa.

 **Rin:** saca la guadaña y luego hablamos.

Shinoa saca la guadaña y trata de matar a los vampiros, los chicos llegan a un cuarto y cierran la puerta.

 **Shinoa:** bien, por donde salimos.

 **Rin:** solo hay una puerta, así que creo que será salir a la calle saltando por la ventana – Rin con su espada rompe la ventana.

 **Shinoa:** por cierto, ¿eres un devilman? – pregunta Shinoa algo extrañada.

 **Rin:** ¿a qué te refieres? – Pregunta Rin.

 **Shinoa:** bueno, es que veo la cola, las orejas y los colmillos, pero te prendes en llamas cuando sacas la espada – explica Shinoa – por lo general los devilmen tienen una forma específica como humanos y demonios, tu único cambio son las llamas.

 **Rin:** ¿de verdad importa? – Responde Rin – soy hijo de un devilman y una humana, creo que así funciona conmigo.

Shinoa no le da más royo que creer esa explicación y decide acompañar a Rin en su plan. Besa a Rin en la mejilla confundiéndolo ''es para la suerte'' explica y terminan saltando hacia la calle.

Ya en el suelo se encuentran con Akko y Ash, quienes apenas estaban saliendo. Yukio y Yuu salen corriendo hasta encontrarse con los chicos.

 **Yuu:** Okumura, ¿Cómo saliste? – pregunta Yuu limpiándose la sangre de su cara.

 **Rin:** rompí una ventana – explica Rin.

 **Ash:** nuestro camino era el seguro – presume Ash.

Shinoa les pregunta cómo salir, y Yuu les dice a todos que lo sigan para estar seguros. Más tarde Akira en todo el centro de la ciudad se encuentra con Satán.

 **Satán:** vaya, vaya, vaya, Akira Fudo – Dice el mismísimo diablo – ¿hace cuanto?, ¿quince años?

 **Akira:** si, pareciera que fue ayer – responde Akira.

 **Satán:** ¿Miki? – pregunta haciendo enojar a Akira.

 **Akira:** muerta – responde.

 **Satán:** ¿tus padres? – Vuelve a preguntar.

 **Akira:** muertos – responde convirtiéndose en Devilman.

 **Satán:** ¿tu humanidad?

 **Akira/Amon:** muerta.

 **Satán:** ¿Yuki?

 **Amon:** muerta – dicho eso salta hacia Satán.

Al principio solo fue puño limpio, hasta que Satán dispara un haz de luz que lastima a Amon, Amon golpea a Satán arrancándole un ala, los dos estuvieron esperando ese combate durante mucho tiempo, los vampiros y demonios se acercan para ver ese combate, descuidando cada parte del destruido Kioto, en ese momento Rin, Yuu, Shinoa, Yukio, Akko y Ash se están yendo.

Rin nota que Akira está peleando, confundido al notar una forma prácticamente angelical pelear contra él, Akira ve a Rin, luego de una sonrisa encara a Satán.

 **Amon:** Okumura – dicho eso Satán se lleva a Amon lejos de Kioto.

Rin trata de ir a salvar a Akira, pero lo detienen y escapan de Kioto, por supuesto él se enojo por hacer que el abandonara a Akira.

 **Shinoa:** relájate, el hizo eso para salvarnos – dice con la misma ira de Rin – seguramente tenía algún motivo para hacerlo.

 **Rin:** ¡bueno, se suponía que Akira Fudo debía ayudarte, o el ayúdame Akira Fudo eres mi única esperanza, era una mentira!

Shinoa abofetea a Rin.

 **Shinoa:** si tú eres un devilman, tal vez tú seas el indicado para hacer esto.

Un minuto de silencio hizo pensar a Rin de que Shinoa tenía razón, tal vez no, pero algo era seguro el sacrificio de Akira no iba a ser en vano.

Xeno y Satán estaban hablando tranquilamente viendo el rayo de la muerte.

 **Xeno:** ¿qué paso con Amon? – pregunta Xeno.

 **Satán:** tranquilo, el no ha dicho nada desde que lo vencí – comenta Satán dejando en claro lo que hizo.

 **Xeno:** ¿crees que volvieron a Tokio? – Interroga Xeno algo interesado.

 **Satán:** es probable, pero será mejor enviar a alguien para estar seguros, Tokio ya de por si es bastante decadente desde que nos revelamos al mundo – comenta Satán.

Satán se retira y se va a ver a Akira, el cuarto es oscuro y deprimente, pero se podía ver claramente adentro.

 **Satán:** vaya Akira, ¿escuchaste? – Pregunta, Akira no responde – esta vez la humanidad va a perecer – Dice Satán – esto va a terminar, me divertí contigo los últimos años, pero ha llegado el fin, ¿algo que decir? Vamos ¿por qué estoy hablando solo?

Satán se acerca a un Akira partido por la mitad, completamente muerto.

 **Satán:** vamos dime algo – espera una respuesta – vamos, ¿estás enojado por lo que dije de Miki? – comienza a entender lo que hizo.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes llegan a Tokio donde son recibidos por la rebelión, prácticamente son recibidos como héroes, pese a que no están de ánimo.

Akko entrega los planos y termina siendo elogiada, va a ver a Rin y a Yuu.

 **Akko:** ustedes dos ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer ahora?

 **Rin:** voy a vengar a Akira, por desgracia me temo lo peor – Dice sujetando su espada.

 **Yuu:** yo voy por mi recompensa, luego veré lo que hago – responde Yuu.

 **Akko:** a mí me toca descanso.

Rin se va a escuchar cual es el plan.

El plan es simple según dijo Glen, por lo menos un devilman debía entrar por una escotilla demasiado caliente que podría matar, mientras que el resto se encargaba de matar de forma sigilosa a los demás, varios dudaron de que algún devilman estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, ya que cuando se les convoco, los humanos se fueron por su parte y los devilmen hicieron lo mismo.

 **Rin:** ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que el devilman muera? – pregunta Rin.

 **Glen:** buena pregunta – contesta Glen – de hecho hay una escotilla que también es custodiada por guardias, si llegan a esa el devilman tendría más oportunidades de salir, mientras que en la otra tiene cerca dos minutos para salir.

Los Devilmen aceptan el riesgo, y los humanos también.

Unos minutos antes de salir, Rin tiene una charla con Yuu y Yukio, quienes se encontraban empacando su recompensa.

 **Rin:** entonces son recompensados y se van – comenta Rin.

 **Yukio:** hermano, de hecho yo me voy para ser más cuidadoso, si ellos tienen éxito, podríamos ser los siguientes blancos.

 **Yuu:** además, es mejor tener una recompensa vivo para disfrutarla –comenta Yuu haciendo enojar a Rin.

 **Rin:** ¿y todo lo que perdieron por culpa de ellos?

 **Yukio:** admitimos que todavía los odiamos, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer –Dice Yukio tomando las cosas.

 **Yuu:** de todas formas, no creo que tengas problemas con morir por la causa… -Yuu revisa que Yukio lo escuche- Tu hermano tampoco tiene problemas, yo se que lo hace porque soy impulsivo.

Rin suspira y algo decepcionado se da la vuelta para irse, pero Yuu lo detiene para darle un último mensaje como agradecimiento a su apoyo.

 **Yuu:** Okumura, que la fuerza te acompañe –Dijo Yuu haciendo que Rin saque una sonrisa.

A punto de irse a la acción, Rin y Shinoa hablan, pese al poco tiempo de conocerse ella sintió algo de admiración por el joven Okumura.

 **Shinoa:** considerando que fuiste un héroe, ¿Por qué tan apagado? –Pregunta Shinoa- ¿es por Akira Fudo?

 **Rin:** no, es que… pensé que Yuu y mi hermano se quedarían hasta el final de esto.

 **Shinoa:** ¿sabes? Ellos dos eligieron sus caminos, no te pongas así solo por ellos, más bien… considera que ellos quieren apoyar a la distancia. Eso es importante.

Shinoa se aleja dejando a Rin pensativo.

Listos para irse Rin se percata de que Akko estaba recostada en la salida.

 **Rin:** ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Rin confundido.

 **Akko:** ¿Qué crees? Te voy a acompañar –dice Akko con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **Rin:** ¿Qué paso con eso del descanso?

 **Akko:** no es mentira con que me lo merezco, pero aun así quiero terminar con esto –dice Akko acercándose a Rin –además… tú necesitas compañía, y yo… te puedo ayudar mejor que ellos.

Tal vez era la confianza en sus ojos o el tono entrecortado con el que le hablo, pero Rin acepto a la oferta de Akko.

Con los equipos en posición, se adentraron en la base donde los demonios estaban alerta, el escape de Shinoa fue suficiente para que estuvieran en posición de ataque.

Rin y Akko se escabulleron en una zona donde dos demonios estaban alerta.

 **Rin:** ¿sabes algo de transformación? –pregunta Rin viendo como los guardias estaban observando el perímetro.

 **Akko:** si, pero no soy muy buena con eso.

 **Rin:** bueno, trata de tomar la forma de un demonio. Si te funciona, encárgate de convertirme en uno para interactuar con ellos.

 **Akko:** ¿no superas que te descubrieran? –Pregunta Akko a Rin.

 **Rin:** exacto –Rin sujeta su espada con fuerza.

Akko comienza a realizar el hechizo, pero en su lugar termino… haciendo un haz de luz, los demonios se percatan del haz.

 **Rin:** acabas de llamar su atención –comenta Rin –pero tengo que admitir que el truco fue bueno.

 **Akko:** gracias.

Rin desenvaina su espada, sorprendiendo a los demonios, los cuales quedaron asombrados al ver las llamas de Rin. Rápidamente los demonios son asesinados.

Mientras tanto, Satán buscaba a dos demonios para encarar el ataque. Evidentemente estaba enojado, pero él sabía que no podrían ganar, durante los últimos años los humanos y los devilmen no pudieron ganarles en combate, ¿Qué podría ser diferente está vez?

El combate toma forma luego de que los demonios dieran la cara para atacar, no se vieron rastros de Xeno, el se encontraba más pendiente de que evitaran la destrucción de su arma.

Rin y Akko se encuentra con dos vampiros, los cuales se ponen en posición de combate. Rin es lastimado por los vampiros haciendo que Akko en un intento de ayudar a su amigo mate a uno y haciendo que el otro trata de morderla. Rin le clava su espada justo a tiempo.

 **Rin:** ¿estás bien?

 **Akko:** si.

Rin y Akko encuentran la escotilla, pero son interceptados por Satán y sus dos demonios.

 **Satán:** debo admitirlo, los humanos son de lo mejor para entretener demonios –dice Satán en forma arrogante –no entiendo porque los vampiros solo los ven como simple ganado.

 **Akko:** ¡aléjate! –exclama Akko apuntando al príncipe de las tinieblas.

 **Satán:** oh, la brujita es valiente ¿Por qué no disparas de una vez? –pregunto confiado el ser andrógino causando pánico en Akko.

Uno de los demonios clava sus garras en Akko, tan rápido que asusta a los chicos. Rin se queda quieto.

 **Satán:** tranquilo, ella no morirá… aun.

 **Rin:** ¡pelea como un hombre! – grita Rin con ira en sus ojos. Primero sus padres, luego el viejo y por último Akira, no podía dejar que le pasara está vez a Akko.

 **Satán:** ¿cómo hombre dices? –Pregunta Satanás entre risas -¿crees que yo voy a pelear igual que esos seres sin dignidad?

 **Rin:** ¡no digas eso! ¡Esos seres tienen más dignidad que la que tú dices que tienes! –decidido Rin ataca a Satán, pero esté lo detiene.

 **Satán:** ¿crees que puedes detenerme con una espada envainada?

 **Rin:** no, solo quería que alguien sujetara mí vaina mientras yo peleo contigo –Rin desenvaina su espada, liberando su poder y sorprendiendo a Satán.

 **Satán:** esas llamas –dice con asombro el rey de los demonios.

De la nada los dos demonios son asesinados por Yuu y Yukio quienes luego de pensarlo un rato decidieron ayudar a la causa.

Satán escapa del lugar, ¿fue la llegada de los dos? ¿el poder de Rin? Quién sabe.

Rin se acerco a Akko, la cual estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

 **Rin:** ¡Akko!

 **Akko:** tranquilo, solo ve a destruir el arma –dice con dificultad.

 **Yuu:** ya la oíste, destruye esa cosa para que vayamos a casa.

Rin se mete en la escotilla, realiza un par de cosas que me dan flojera relatar y destruye el rayo de la muerte.

Los chicos escapan del lugar, y el lugar explota en un increíble explosión que se llevo la vida de varios vampiros y demonios.

Ya de vuelta en la base los chicos son recibidos como héroes, Shinoa abraza de sorpresa a Rin el cual se asusto un poco, Yuu y Yukio también abrazan al pobre diablo el cual vio cosas en la escotilla.

 **Rin:** por favor, dejen de hacer eso. No fue bonito estar ahí dentro – Dice Rin abrazando a su hermano -¿Por qué volvieron?

 **Yuu:** estábamos a punto de irnos, pero tu hermano me convenció de ayudar en todo esto.

 **Yukio:** entendió lo importante que era ayudar a la causa.

 **Yuu:** eso y unos recuerdos me motivaron.

 **Shinoa:** veo que la venganza no es lo único que te importa.

Akko es llevada directamente a la enfermería, y Ash acompaña a la bruja el resto del día.

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban siendo premiados por la alianza. Rin, Yuu, Yukio y Akko estaban caminando para recibir sus medallas, los cuatro no sabían que hacer o que decir así que decidieron permanecer en silencio.

Ya con los lideres cada uno recibe su medalla, Rin luego recibir la suya intercambio miradas con Shinoa, Yuu por su parte hasta una sonrisa, Yukio y Akko luego de recibir las suyas se dieron vuelta primero, seguidos por Rin y Yuu.

 **Yukio:** solo falta acabar la guerra.

Fin.


End file.
